


Water under the Bridge

by LiptonTea



Series: 8 days of Maybe [5]
Category: A Household Affair (Visual Novel)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-16
Updated: 2020-11-16
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:16:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27585968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LiptonTea/pseuds/LiptonTea
Summary: Can it be left at water under the bridge?
Relationships: (Background Relationship), Rachel Hudgens/Ethan Miller
Series: 8 days of Maybe [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2012695
Kudos: 1





	Water under the Bridge

Water under the bridge. It rises everyday.

She gets beat, she gets used, but that’s all ok.  
If her mom is well and living, that’s more important than her well-being. 

Besides, she met this really nice guy.  
He protects her, and loves her.  
They had a romantic first time, and all is well.  
Maybe if she leaves Jack for him, it won’t be utter hell.

Water under the bridge. It’s gradually submerging the platform.

Ethan told her to sell her painting to make living, and she thought the idea was great.  
She informed her mom, things go wrong, maybe it was all just a mistake.  
Hey, it’s good. Her mom can be mad, but with Ethan by her side, it’s not that bad.

Water above the bridge. Drowned and rusted.

What felt like years of lying, Ethan was finally busted.  
Her sanity runs thin, why is this the mess she’s in?  
He strung her along, made her swoon with a cheesy song, and let her deal with the fall.  
Perhaps, she isn’t ok after all.


End file.
